libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Wind Whisperer
Spirits of storms often roam the wilderness, bringing about change and destruction with their wild treks across the world. A small sect known as Wind Whisperers seek out these spirits, offering them a bond that will empower both of them. The storm spirits rarely accept these offers, for doing so weakens then initially, but the few that do become a powerful ally to the wind whisperer and eventually grow far beyond their initial might. Spirit of the Storms Rather than gaining their powers through being infused by a powerful magical storm, a wind whisperer gains their powers through a bond with a storm spirit. The wind whisperer uses her Charisma to determine her veilweaving modifier and gains a companion known as a storm spirit. Her storm spirit has a mind of its own but will work alongside the wind whisperer to accomplish her goals, for the stronger the wind whisperer becomes, so too does the spirit. The storm spirit can shape veils, using its Wisdom to determine its veilweaving modifier, with the wind whisperer and the storm spirit sharing the pool of veils in which they can shape daily. The wind whisperer does not gain the Stormweaving ability; the storm spirit gains it instead. The storm spirit has its own essence capacity for its veils, and its own pool of essence separate from the wind whisperer. The wind whisperer gains half as many points of essence at each level rounded up, (minimum 1). For example, a 7th level wind whisperer and their storm spirit have a total of 4 veils available to be shaped, that can be divided between the two of them as they see fit. The wind whisperer could shape 3, and the storm spirit could shape 1, or one could shape 0 and the other 4, or any other combination. Whenever the wind whisperer gains access to a chakra bind, their storm spirit gains access to that bind as well. The storm spirit’s essence and maximum essence capacity are based on the wind whisperer’s level, not its own hit dice. For more information on the storm spirit, see its section below. This modifies veilweaving and replaces stormweaving, stormbinding, twinveil storm, and the storm powers gained at 1st, 5th, 9th, 13th, and 17th levels. Shared Weatherproofing At 1st level both the wind whisperer’s and the storm spirit gain the benefits of the weatherproofing ability, save that they apply to the storm spirit’s Storm veils. The wind whisperer can grant other creatures partial immunity to the storm spirit’s Storm veils as normal for the ability. This modifies weatherproofing. 'Storm Spirit' The storm spirit has the following base statistics: Size Medium; Type Outsider; Speed 30 ft.; AC +4 natural armor; Attack slam (1d8); Ability Scores Str 16, Dex 14, Con 12, Int 7, Wis 17, Cha 11. The storm spirit is roughly humanoid in shape and appearance with eyes that glow with magic. Its body matches the composition of which Storm veil it has shaped. It is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, and can wield weapons and use magic items designed for a medium humanoid. A storm spirit cannot wear armor. A storm spirits abilities are determined by the wind whisperer’s level. Table: Storm Spirit Base Statistics determines many of the base statistics of the storm spirit. Class Level: This is the wind whisperer’s stormbound level. HD: This is the total number of 10-sided (d10) Hit Dice the storm spirit possesses, each of which gains a Constitution modifier, as normal. BAB: This is the storm spirit’s base attack bonus. A storm spirit’s base attack bonus is equal to its Hit Dice. Fort/Ref/Will: These are the storm spirit’s base saving throw bonuses. A storm spirit has good Fortitude and Reflex saves. Skills: This lists the storm spirit’s total skill ranks. A storm spirit can assign skill ranks to any skill. Storm spirits with Intelligence scores above the base value modify these totals as normal (a storm spirit receives a number of skill ranks equal to 6 + its Intelligence modifier per HD). A storm spirit cannot have more ranks in a skill than it has Hit Dice. The following skills are class skills for the storm spirit: Fly (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (geography) (Int), Perception (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), and Stealth (Dex). In addition, at 1st level, the wind whisperer can choose 4 additional skills to be class skills for her storm spirit. Feats: This is the total number of feats possessed by the storm spirit. Storm spirits can select any feat that they qualify for. Armor Bonus: The number noted here is the storm spirit’s base total armor bonus. This bonus may be split between an armor bonus and a natural armor bonus, as decided by the wind whisperer. A storm spirit cannot wear armor of any kind, as the armor interferes with the storm spirit’s bond with the wind whisperer. Str/Dex Bonus: Add this modifier to the storm spirit’s Strength and Dexterity scores. Essence: The storm spirit’s pool of personal essence increases as the wind whisperer gains levels, independent of the storm spirits Hit Dice. Special: This includes a number of abilities gained by the storm spirit as they increase in power. Each of these bonuses is described below. Darkvision (Ex): The storm spirit has darkvision out to a range of 60 feet. Storm Link (Su): A wind whisperer and her storm spirit share a mental link allows for communication across any distance (as long as they are on the same plane). This communication is a free action, allowing the wind whisperer and storm spirit to communicate at any time. In addition, magic items interfere with the wind whisperer’s connection to her storm spirit. As a result, the wind whisperer and storm spirit share magic item slots. For example, if the wind whisperer is wearing a ring, the storm spirit can wear no more than one ring. In case of a conflict, the items worn by the wind whisperer remain active, and those used by the storm spirit become dormant. Stormweaving: The storm spirit gains the stormbound’s stormweaving ability, gaining the ability to shape a Storm veil and gain essence to invest it each round. Evasion (Ex): If the storm spirit is subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex save for half damage, it takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw. Shifting Storms: The storm spirit gains the stormbound’s shifting storms ability. Ability Score Increase: The storm spirit adds +1 to one of its ability scores. Double Slam: The storm spirit gains a second slam primary attack. Storm Binding: The storm spirit gains the ability to bind veils shaped to the Storm slot. Improved Evasion (Ex): When subjected to an attack that allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, a storm spirit takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and only half damage if the saving throw fails. Twinveil Storm: The storm spirit can shape and bind up to two veils which occupy the Storm slot. This ability otherwise functions as the Twin Veil feat. Category:Source: Stormbound